Pups meet the TMNT
ok i've seen the comments but this is what comes after the pawbusters so it will be a marshallxskye story. oh and this is the movie that comes between pawbusters and teenage mutant ninja pups so if want the full story you'll have to wait til pawbusters ends I am rewriting this preview of Pups meet the tmnt, this was not the full story or the right one you read it was only a test now i'm starting the real one part 1 how it started The pups opened their eyes. Where the fur where they? Why where they on top of a tall building in the middle of a huge city? "Where are we?" Marshall said finaly breaking the silence. "I don't know, just hold me" Skye said. she was scared. Very scared. Far under the city in a strange underground dojo. Four muntant turtles where sitting around watching a dvd they had found in the trash. 'I can't believe someone trew this out!" A turle wearing a purple mask said. "I know it's so awesome!" a turtle in a orange mask said. "humph i've seen better" One with a red mask said. "Oh c'mon raph it's not that bad" The one in the blue said. "You're the one who likes all that space anime crud so why should i trust your taste?" Raph said and satrted to walk out of the room. "Sheesh why does he have to be so rude?" The one with the orange mask said. "I dunno it's just his way, mikey." The blue masked one said. "Yeah but this show totaly rocks," Mikey said, "what was the name again?" "Paw patrol," The purple one said, "it's really cute how the pups save people all the time." "You're right, Donnie." The blue masked one said. "I love cute puppies and rescues!" Mikey said with tears in his eyes, "This show is to cool!!" "Well I'll see you little kids later i'm going to patrol the city," Raph said as he walked out of his room. "OK if you run into the Paw patrol tell them we said hi" The one in the blue mask said. "Argh no more jokes like that Leo!" Raph said and left as the other turtles laughed. Raph jumped and flipped across the skyline of New York. "Ah nothing like little workout to get the blood flowing." Raph suddenly stopped he had heard something. "Ok boys show you're selfs and i'll make this fast!" Raph yelled. Nine small dogs walked out from under a nearby water tower. "Please we're lost can you help us?" Chase said his ears down. "What the shell?!" Raph yelled. suddenly as if on cue a dozen Foot Bots attacked raph. The pups quickly crawled back under the water tower. Raph drove his sais right though the robots C.P.U.s (central prossing unit), he threw the remans of the foot bots into a pile. "Ok boy they're gone" Raph said. The Paw patrol came out from hiding. "But you guy can't be real you'e.. j..just a .t.tv show!" Raph was really mixed up and cunfused now what the heck was going on? Where these real or had he gone nuts?! "Trust me we feel the same way" Chase said and told him what had happened to them, "Then suddenly here we are." he finished. "Well i guess i'd better take you back to the lair." was all raph said then lead down to the closest manhole. part 2 the mutation The other turtles dropped their mouths in shock at what Raph had brought home. He had walked in and said; "hey guys look what followed me home, can i keep them." Then he had laughed at their reaction to seeing the PAW Patrol standing right there. After they had all been introduced, Mikey started the tv up again. "This is so cool, i can't believe i'm in the same room as the PAW Patrol!!!" Mikey said with a huge grin. "Hey lte's watch some of your show!" "Our show?" Chase said puzzled, "We have a have show?" "That's how i knew how you were when i found you." Raph said as he walked into the next room. "I'll go get the dvd!" Mikey said and rushed to his room to grab it. Leo walked into the dojo where Raph had gone, he was thinking about how to explain this to their sensi: Splinter. Meanwhile Marshall had got scent of something, and started following it. He headed toward Donnie's lad. "Marshall where are you going?" Skye said as she came up behind him. "I smell something weird," he said as they walked into donnie's lad, "I just want to check it out." When the other pups saw Marshall and Skye head into Donnie's lad they all heaed after him. Marshall jumped up on the desk and started looking for the strange smell. He found it, it was a glowing tube of goo. "Marshall be careful," Chase said in a whisper, "that might be dangerous!" "Wait, what did you say, Chase?" Marshall said almost in a shout. Suddenly he began to topple and he slipped on a piece of papper and fell off the table knocking the tube of goo with him! The tube smashed into tiny pieces splatering the goo all over the other pups and Marshall! "Marshall!" They all yelled with annoyince in their voices. "Great now i've got goo in my fur..." Nan said as she tried to brush it off, "Ow hey it burns! Ow! Whats happening to me!?!?" In fact the pups were all growing taller, and their talls grew longer! And their front paws turned into hands! Their back paws changed into some sort of foot like paw thing pefect for walking and running on two legs! The girls bodys began to change until they had human like features (if you don't get this ask me in chat please) The guys also changed in a strange way as well, the worst part of this was: They now needed to wear clothes! All the pups felt weird and strange in their newly mutanted bodys. "What just happened to us" said a very cunfused marshall, he was still lying on the floor. He tried to stand up on his two legs but he fell down. The others followed suit. After a minute or two they where all on their feet. "Well at least we have hands now." Rocky said trying to cheer every one up. The girls where trying to cover themselfs with their hands. "yeah and other things." Skye said with a annoyed look at Marshall who just sighed sadly. "I really messed up this time.." Marshall said in a very sad voice. Skye suddenly felt sorry that she had looked at in such a mean way. "Marshall.." she started, "I'm sorry i shouldn't have done that." Marshall brightened up a bit. Suddenly the pups heard Mikey calling them: "Hey guys where are you?!" "Mikey we're in here!" Rocky called. Then he realized that if Mikey came in here, He'd see them all naked and stuff. "Wait mikey bfore you come in, could you bring us nine blankets?" ""sure, but i don't see why you need blankets." Mikey said as he turned around to go get some blankets. "Great, what do we do?" Chase said, he was starting to panic and pace. "Hey guys i got the blanke..." Mikey said as he walked up, "Hey why's the door locked?" Rocky opened the door a crack and took the blankets then closed the door again. "Um guys what's going on" Mikey asked bewilded. Rocky handed out the blankets. "well something weird happened while you were gone mikey..." Chase said as Rocky opened the door. "Oh no!" Mikey said when he saw that they had been mutanted, "what am i going to tell the others?!" Part 3 Kraang, mutagen, and pupnapped A week later. Four members of the PAW Patrol jumped and leaped over huge gaps between the skyscrapes they where running across. They stopped suddenly and looked down at a warehouse. "That's where Donnie said the Kraang are..." Chase said, with his face hidden in shadow. "What are we waiting for let's g..." Marshall was about to jump to it, but Chase heard him back. "Wait we have to make a plan." Chase said pulling Marshall back into the shadows just as two Kraang bots walked up. "Did Kraang hear what sounded like the one's called the Turtles." One of the said. "No Kraang rotobotic ears are broken." The other said, "we have One called the turtles finders in present day." "Kraang is right they wouldn't dare appear to attack kraang." They walked away. "Great how do we get in?" Zuma whispered. "Easy sneak in." Skye said, and hit a buttan on her new pack, two wings popped out. "Time to test these out." She leapped off the roof and glided to the warehouse's roof. Marshall leaped after her and just made it. They quickly hid as two more Kraang bots walked by. Soon all four of they had sneaked inside. "look the mutagen." Marshall whispered to the others. They sneaked around until they had gotten close enough to grab some of the contaners. Then they disappeared into the night. Back at the underground lair of the turtles. "We did it!" Marshall yelled as they walked into the lair. Skye giggled and hugged him. "I see your adventure has proven profitable." Master Splinter said as they walked in. "Yup we got four contaners," Chase said, "It's not much but it's a start." "They didn't even see us coming." Zuma said proudly, "You taught us well." "How did the suits work out?" Rocky said, he was working with donnie on desighing suits for the other pups. "They feel great." Chase said. "I love the glider you built into mine." Skye said. "So how are the other suits coming?" Zuma asked, he was wearing some clothes that the turtles had found for them. "We're almost finished with this one." Rocky said as he worked on a White suit. "That one's for me right?" Nan asked, as she walked into the room. "Yup." Rocky replied as he put the finishing touchs on it. He handed it to her. She left try it on. Weeks later... The nine pups meet in the dojo together. "..Over the last few weeks," Chase began, "We've collected at least 20 mutagen contaners." "Yeah how many more do we need?" Marshall asked, for the tenth time. "Marshall, for the last time 60!" Said an annoyed Rocky, he had had to tell Marshall this A lot and he was sick of it. "Oh ok," MArshall said, spinning his new sais, "So should we go get more?" "That was just what i had in mind." Chase said. It wasn't long before the nine pups where jumping the rooftops together heading back to the Kraang warehouse. They quickly and silently ducked in and out taking at least 2 cans of mutagen with them each time and piling them the sewer. Soon they had over 30 cans. "Half way there," Chase said, "don't get cocky yet." They now had about 50, only 10 more and they could get home! Marshal had grabbed the 54th Can when he tripped and crashed into a huge pile of mutagen! Dozans of Kraang bots charged toward them! "Run!" Chase yelled. Marshall leaped to his feet and followed as the others retreated. "Marshall! C'mon!" Skye yelled and she was about to jump for it. "I'm coming!" Marshall yelled as laser blasts flew past him barely missing him! Together Marshall and Skye leaped to the next building Barely clearing the space. They quickly ran back though more laser fire to the manhole were the others were waiting with the mutagen loaded into the turtles new Shell Raiser. They where lmost there when a huge hand reached out and Gradded them. "Hey let us go!" Skye said as she struggled to get free from the huge hand grasping her. "I think not my prey." A huge Tiger mutant said, as he began to drag them away. "Guys help a huge tiger freak's got us!" Marshall yelled down to the others. "Oh no Tiger Claw must have them!" Donnie's voice came from down in the sewer. But as soon as the turtles climbed up to face Tiger Claw. He was gone. part 4 Meet the shredder Marshall and Skye found themself tied up before a man wearing strange silver armor with spikes almost all over it. "Master Shredder these new mutants helping the turtles steal mutagen from the Kraang." Tiger Claw said as he forced the two pups to bow. "So what were you before you changed?" Shredder said, as he began to pace, "Humans or just pitiful mutts?" Marshall and Skye growled silently. "We were normal dogs..." Was all that Marshall would say, he could see that this man was pure evil. "Why so quiet?" Shredder asked, "Do you fear me?" When the Two pups said nothing, Shredder told Tiger Claw to lock them away, as bait for the turtles. "....But we have to go save them!" Chase said. "I told you already Chase it's to risky." Leo said. "Leonard is right," Splinter said, "Shredder wouldn't hesatet to set a trap for us." Chase sighed. "Then what do we do?" "I don't know..." Splinter admitted, sighing sadly. "I guess we'll just have to wait 'til we have a plan." Rocky said as he helped Tundra lift some cans of mutagen off the Shell Raiser. They all sighed and went to bed. Meanwhile Marshall and Skye found themselfs locked in a cell in the lad of Baxter stockman. "Hmm such intresting specis," Stockman said buzzing around their cage, "I will study they soon." He flew off to his control panel to work on his antimutagen. "So now what?" Skye asked. "Wait i guess.." Marshall replied with a sigh. They cuddled up together in a pile of rags that was in the corner. Morning came. And with it a plan. "Are you sure this will work?" Rocky asked Donnie as the two went over a rescue plan together. "I think so," Donnie replied, "won't know untill we try it." As Shredder entered Stockman's lad he heard crys of pain coming from Marshall, who had been strapped to a table. "This is facanting," Stock man said looking over his notes and finds, "I've never seen this kind of DNA before!" "Arrgh!!" Marshall Screamed as an electro zapped him, "Let... me.... out!" Skye looked on from the cell unable to do anything. "Stockman how goes your work?" "It is fastanating Master shredder." Stockman said as he looked at a read out of Marshall's dna, "if this dan was unmutated then it would be completly different then anything in our world." "Good work Stockman you're finaly earning your keep." "I will contiue my work..." The Shedder left the lad. Stockman put a weak Marshall back in the cage. "Marshall are you alright?" Skye said cuddling his head in her lap. "Yes..." Marshall could barely move let alone speak. "No your not don't lie to me." Skye had tears in her eyes. "Alright...I...feel...horrable..." Marshall fainted away, Skye laid him down on the pile of rags. She sat down and prayed and hoped that their friends would come soon. "There they are c'mon!" Chase whispered to Nan as they looked down at Marshall and Skye in their cell. "Finally I thought we'd have to go though every whole inch of this place." Nan tied a rope to sturdy pipe and prepared to lower Chase down quickly. "As soon as I get down there I'll use the cell door opener that Rocky and Donnie made on the door then pull them up." Chase said before he climbed out of the hole, Nan lowered him slowly , but quickly. Chase opened the cell door. Stockman was in another room. Skye dragged Marshall who was still knocked out over to him. Chase grabbed him and Nan pulled them both up. Chase and Nan had a hard time getting Marshall in the hole in the ceiling. Chase had Nan lower him down one last time to grab Skye and pull her up. "Thanks guys," Skye said, "now let's get out of here." Skye carried Marshall as they sneaked out of the building. They leaped to the ground and snunk into the sewer where the other pups were waiting. They drove back to the turtles HQ in the New Shell Raiser. "Guy we did it!" Donnie said as he ran up to the pups as they got off the truck, "I finished a new batch of anti-mutagen. Plus i think i know how we can get you guys back into your own world!" "Really!" Chase's tail wagged as he said this. "Marshall wake up we're going home!" Skye said to Marshall who was still trying to recover from his ordeal. Marshall nobbed that he understood. They went into Donnie's lab where all the turtles were waiting. "We just wanted to say before you left," Raph said, "we'll all miss you guys." "I don't want you to leave!!" Mikey said crying. "Oh man up Mikey!" Raph slapped mikey. "Guys cut it out!" Leo took a deep breath and shook hands with Chase, "we were honored to fight by your side." "As were we." Chase said. Donnie hooked up a weird door like machine to a Kraang dimension door. "It's not pretty but it works," He said as it powered up, "wheni turned it on last time it showed a world that looks just like your own." "Thank...you.. Donnie..." Marshall said weakly as he leaned on Skye, who was a foot shorter then him. "Now for the anti-mutagen." Donnie pulled nine tiny tubes out of a draw, "I had just enough to finish nine doses." Each of the pups took one and opened it. "How do we take it?" Rubble asked though his mask which covered his moith, because of his now extreme drool which was enhanced by the mutation. "Drink it." Donnie said, as he checked the power on the machine. "Bottoms up." Chase joked as they drank. Before they knew it they where tangled in their ninja suits. Leo and the other turtles helped the now normal PAW Patrol out of their old things. "I'm normal again!" Marshall said triumphantly. "Here are your weapons." Master Splinter said as he wrapped them in dog sized back packs, "take them with you, they will remind you of your adventure in this world." The pups all said goodbye and many thanks for every thing. Then Donnie turned on the portal and the nine friends walked though it. THE END or is it? Wondering what happens next? click here! Trivia PAW Patrol crosses over with Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. This is a mixture of the 3rd and 2nd season of the 2014 show so it never really happens in the same dimension as the turtles show. Category:Crossovers Category:Fanon Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Paw Patrol Category:The m+s saga Category:Dimension crossovers Category:Pup Tales